


a clean slate

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [22]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Hurt, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93





	a clean slate

After the kiss you look at him but he looks away and you feel his arms slip from your waist, when he turns away from you you grab his arm and stand before him.

"What's wrong?" you ask.

Loki sighs and closes his eyes, you lay your hand on his cheek and he immediately covers it with his. Slowly his eyes open again and he looks at you with a look that you have not seen before.

"Tell me, please."

"We must go to the throne room, they will be waiting for us."

Before you can do anything further he takes your hand and leads you out, during the walk to the throne room he your eyes regularly wander to him but keeps his lips together. In the throne room Thor, Frigga and Jane are waiting for you and when Frigga sees you she stands up and walks towards you on a trot.

"Oh my darling, Thor told what happened, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she asks as she frames Loki's face with her hands.

"I'm fine, mother." he replies.

He takes the hands of his mother and lowers them, just like you she immediately sees that something is bothering him.

"What is it?"

"Come, let's sit down." he says.

He walks over to the table and sits down in opposite Thor and Jane, you're sitting next to Loki and Frigga at the head of the table.

"What is bothering you, brother?" Thor asks.

"These men, they're not the only ones wanting to hurt me, there are more." he says.

"What?" you say.

"Has something else happened?"

"No, but that's only a matter of time. There will be more going to try to hurt me."

"You sound very sure of yourself."

"I know, and I am."

"How so?"

"I can feel it every time I walk into Asgard, the hatred, the fear, not only for themselves but also for their families. They are afraid."

"That's their problem." Frigga says harsh and you look at her.

Loki laughs and shakes his head.

"And even if they attack you again, you're a God, they can not hurt you or kill you."

"I know and I know that if they find out, they will try to pain me in a different way ,through other things."

As he says this, he takes your hand and looks at you.

"You think they'll come after me?" you ask softly.

"I do not only think that, love, I know that. They know how important you are to me and they will get to you to hurt me, I can not allow that." he says and you hear the honesty in his voice.

"What are you saying?" you ask softly.

"We can not stay here." he says.

"You mean to leave Asgard?" Frigga says incredulously.

"Mother, remaining here means that y/n must constantly look over her shoulder, she will never be completely safe and I will be of no use to you as a consultant, always wondering if she is okay. I almost lost her once already, I do not want go through that again. I can't." he says, voice faltering, thinking back to that.

"So you let yourself be chased away?" she asks and gets up.

"I have no choice, I want y/n to be safe, I need her to be safe." he says.

You look at him, the idea of leaving Asgard you dislike but you know he is right, if people find out that they can not defeat Loki they will try to hurt him in other ways and you're a logical target. 

"I am sorry I didn't tell sooner but I hadn't made up my mind yet, not untill after what happened in the library, I hope you understand."

"Of course I do." you say and smile at him.

"Where will you go?"

"I was thinking about Midgard." he says softly.

"What? You want to go to the place where y/n was abused?" Thor asks.

"I know how it sounds but Les is dead and Midgard is the only place that resembles Asgard. I will be a challange living there, getting used to their costums wich we don't know anything about but...."

"I can come with you." Jane suddenly says.

You and Loki look at her, not knowing what to say.

"I can help you, I can teach you how to blend in."

Your eyes wander to Thor and the hurt look on his face that is showing, realizing that he might loose her, Jane sees it and looks at Thor.

"And I would like it if you would join me," she says,"if you want too."

Thor's face lights up at that and he smiles.

"Of course." he says.

"I am loosing both my sons." you hear Frigga whisper.

"No, your not loosing us, we will visit you when we can," Loki promises and he looks at Jane again,"you don't have to do this."

"I know but I want too, like I said, I can help you to blend in, not to attract attention, learn you the customs of how we live."

"Thank you." Loki says.

"Sure."

While eating Jane explains to you how life is on Midgard and she gradually replaces the word Midgard with Earth to let you get used to the new name. You Loki and Thor listen attentively to her about how people on Earth interact and tell them that you probably have to look for work.

"Work?" Loki asks.

"Yes, life on Earth is not cheap, we need a house that needs to be paid for, food, clothing, gas and electricity have to be paid, water ...."

"You have to pay for water?" Loki asks, regretted his decision already.

"But we can save on medical expenses," Jane says suddenly, "at least, with you healing powers."

You laugh and continue eating. Later that night you already put some stuff ready to take with you, which isn't a lot, most of your clothings are dresses suitable for Asgard but not for Midgard and the same goes for Loki and Thor. When you feel how Loki takes your hand you turn to him and look at him.

"Take me out one last time to the garden." you say.

Loki smiles and leads you to outside, in the garden you walk around aimlessly, your hand still in Loki's and you take everything in, the flowers, the trees, the fountains. In the middle of the garden is a large hedge in the form of a labyrinth and you wander into it. After you have walked for awhile you feel Loki's arms around your way and he draws you against him.

"I am going to miss the garden the most." you say when you put your hands on his.

"I'm sorry that I am taking you away from your home." Loki mumbles while he gives you a kiss on your neck.

"That does not matter, and moreover you are my home. I can live anywhere as long as you're there with me."

He moves his hands over your side and when they touch your breasts you sigh longingly.

"Make love to me." you say.

"What?"

Your arm goes up and it moves into his dark locks, you turn your face towards him and look at him.

"Make love to me, Loki."

"Here? In the garden?"

"Yes, here in the garden, the place where I always went to see you, the place I've been thinking about you so much."

Loki smiles and closes the distance between your lips, he lets one of his hands go up slowly and he caresses your neck and cups your cheek to turn your face so he can deepen the kiss. You feel his other hand go down and he caresses you through the fabric of your dress and you moans into his mouth.

"What if someone sees us?" he asks against your lips.

"Then use your magic make us invisible again." you reply.

Loki looks at you and makes a motion with his hand, you smile and then you notice that your clothes are gone.

"Loki!" you say and give him a nudge.

"Sorry, wrong trick," he makes a motion with his hand and lets them go around your waist again, "no one can see us, love."

You let your arms move around his neck and your lips find each other again, the kiss is slow and volatile and carefully he lowers you go to the ground until he is between your legs, you lay one leg over his hip and roll your hips up.

"Impatient?" he grins as he bites into your shoulder.

"Always for you." your breath.

His hand goes down and the fingers playfully caresses you, making you giggle and you squirm under his administration.

"Please, Loki, I want you." your urge him.

"Very well then."

His hand goes down and he takes himself in hand, he places his tip against your slit and he pushes it inside. When he slips in you sigh with desire. His hand slides under your back and he pushes it slightly upwards and thrust his erection completely inside you. You arche your back on the grass and you close your eyes and while Loki continues to support your back he leans forward and licks your breast and then his lips close around your nipple and suck. You moan and when the thrusts go faster your hands grasp hold in the grass for grip. Loki rolls his hips forward and when he bites your nipple your muscles tighten around his shaft and he moans against your breast.

"Fuck, y / n. That feels so good."

You breathe a laugh out your hands and and find the way to Loki's hair, you weave your fingers in it and pulls him over you, he put his hands beside your head and he dropped his head so he can kiss. The kiss is intense and full of longing and desire, and when the thrusts go faster and you feel you are approaching peak break it to breathe and Loki comes up slightly so he can place more force. He looks at you, eyes wandering over your body followed by a hand that caresses your skin lovingly ultimately slide your waist and suddenly he pulls you up and against him. Your arms go around his neck and you look at him. He put down a hand behind him and let his body leaning slightly back and he thrust up into you and your head falls backwards because he suddenly goes so much more deeper into you.

"Ride me, my love."

You open your eyes and see that he is on his back, hands on your hips and he turns them gently, you raise your hips slightly and allow Loki to steer your movements to give him his pleasure. When you put your hands upon his thighs your hips sensually move back and forth. Loki lets his hands glide over your legs and he hooks them into your knees to pull you against him with each thrust so he penetrates as deep as possible. You moan and when your climax rolls through your body your dig your nails into his skin and you open your mouth, however before you can shout his name he closes his lips over yours, swallowing your cry.

"No one should be able to see us, but they can hear us." he pants in your ear.

His thrusts up continue and you eventually feel him shooting his seed inside you. He rolls his hips up a few times slowly until he is empty and then puts his head on your shoulder. For a moment you remain like that, entangled in each other. When your breathing is back to normal he helps you to your feet and with a flick of his finger, you are dressed again. Loki takes your hand and gives it a kiss before you walk back to the room.

The next morning you are standing at the bridge early, you and Jane stand a little apart while Frigga says goodbye to her two sons and eventually she releases them and walks to you. Before you can say anything she gives you both a hug.

"Take care of my boys." she whispers

"We will." you both reply.

"Promise me that you will come back soon, you are always welcome here."

You nod and when she releases you the Princes stand beside you and Frigga takes some distance, she nods to Heimdall and he puts the sword into the sheath to open the bridge. Not much later, you stand in the desert, at the beginning of a new life among the people there.

"Well, now what?" Thor asks.

"Now we have to find shelter, and a place where we can get clothes for you."

"Can we eat first?" you hear Thor ask.

"You've just eaten." Jane says, rolling her eyes.

"So, what's your point?" Thor asks.

"God, your impossible." she mumbles.

 

You walk to the village, and walk inside the café to get some food for Thor and because you have not hungry the rest of you order a coffee. Not much later the coffee mugs are put down in front of you and a plate full of food for Thor who begins immediately. Loki looks suspiciously at the dark substance in his mug and then to you. You shrug your shoulders, you have seen some servants drinking it when you were employed by the master but you never drank it. Loki takes the mug and puts it to his lips to carefully take a sip. Then he tastes it and you will see a smile on his lips.

"Hmm, this is pretty good." he says.

"This is also called the oil where many people live on. There is caffeine in it, which ensures that you get energy, most start their day with it."

"That seems like a good idea to adopt." he replies.

"Okay," Jane gets a piece of paper and a pen and writes it down, "there is a secondhand clothing store here too, where we can go to get some clothes."

"Really? Second hand?" Loki says and you hear the disapproval in his voice.

"As long as we have no money, we must come up with something." Jane says shrugging.

Loki suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder and in a flash he stands up and curls his fingers around his neck, you stand up quickly and lay your hand on his back.

"Loki, it's okay, let him go." you say.

Loki does what you say and looks at the man, it is the same as who all those weeks ago steered him in your direction and he gets an apologetic expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." he says.

"That's okay, I see you've found your lady, good for you." he says and gives a nod to you.

"Thank you."

He smiles and wants to walk away but Loki takes his arm.

"Excuse me but, are you familiar here?"

"I've lived here all my life." he says.

"We are looking for a place where we can ..... stay."

"You mean a hotel?"

"More and more permanent residence, you might know something, sir .....?"

"Milo, Milo Keys is the name."

He reaches Loki his hand and he just looks at it, suddenly Jane comes standing next to you and she shakes it.

"Hello, Milo, my name is Jane and this is y / n and Loki and that there is Thor."

"Unusual names. But okay, I live a few blocks away in an apartment complex, there are a number of empty apartments, the price is cheap and it is small and the landlord is a lazy one and does virtually nothing to maintain the place but it is better than nothing. "He shrugs.

"Sounds perfect." Jane says.

Five minutes later you stand before the complex, it is indeed a sad sight and when Milo goes to the landlord to say that there might be people who are interested in an empty apartment, he comes back a moment later with a key and holds it up. He gestures that you should follow him and when you walk up the stairs you see the paint has peeled off in some places and the stairs lack the bars, but you can not be picky now. Milo opens the door and lets you go in first, you stand instantly in the living room which is just big enough for a sofa and two chairs and a small TV, to the right an open kitchen with a bar and stools and a small toilet in the hall. It stands in sharp contrast with what you're used to back in Asgard but when you feel how Loki slips his hand inside yours to take it you look into his green eyes and he smiles at you, making you feel better immediately.

"Upstairs you have two bedrooms and a bathroom, as I said it's not much but it's better than nothing."

"We'll take it." Jane says.

"You do? Oh, okay, good. Here is the key, in the village is a shop where you can have another one made. I'm one floor above you with a colleague of mine, James. He was the man who was with me at the cafe when we met. "he says to Loki and Thor.

"Thank you, Milo, when we need you then you will hear it." Thor says kindly.

Milo gives a nod and then pulls the door closed behind him, leaving you alone in your new home.


End file.
